The Lion King III:
by Authorbd28
Summary: Simba's reign as king might be challenged...but by who? Kovu? A rugged newcomer? Or perhaps a long gone foe?
1. Chapter 1

THE LION KING III: RETURN TO PRIDE ROCK

(opens to a scene of simba in the tall grass...)

Simba: grrrrr...(coils to pounce on unseen prey and suddenly)

HEY THERE! just what do you tink you are doing?

(simba looks up in a nearby tree annoyed) Rafiki...did you really have to scare the hyenas away? i was looking forward to that...

Rafiki: oh yes simba, but why den are you not chasing me around like a crazed baboon instead?

Simba: Dont want to hurt an old monkey.

Rafiki: Ahhh i see. Most wise...as i would be forced to hit chuu with my stick.

(Zazu flies up) Sire! more hyenas in the pridelands!

Simba: Where?

Zazu: Too many places to list.

Simba: We should return to pride rock. I suppose i will see you later Rafiki.

Rafiki: of course.

(Simba and Zazu turn and head for pride rock. simba begins to consult with his major domo)

Simba: Zazu, is it just me or are the hyenas becoming increasingly daring as of late?

Zazu: I have noticed that as well, Sire. and i must admit it has me worried. They havent been this active since Scar was king.

Simba: I'll have to consult the great kings tonight. Maybe they will give some guidance...is that Kovu?

(Kovu comes sprinting up to Simba)

Kovu: Simba, Come Quick! Its...Its...Its...

Simba: What is it Kovu?

Kovu: Mufasa, he's at pride rock!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

(We come in to see Simba and Kovu sprinting up to Pride Rock. As Simba asscends the stone structure and reaxhes the platform, he is stopped in his tracks. for there standing sillohoutted against the setting sun was his father.

Simba: Father?

Mufasa: My son...My son, The King.

Simba: I...I...

Mufasa: Come, let us talk Simba. (with that Mufasa walked away from the others and beckoned for Simba to follow him. Simba obeyed without hesitation almost not believing what he was seeing. And when they reached the peak of pride rock it was deja vu. For once at this very spot Simba had sat with his father and learned of the circle of life. But, then how could this be possible. Mufasa had lived his circle on earth. He must know how this came to be.)

Simba: Father, how...

Mufasa: Hush Simba, I will explain all. But first, let me tell you...you have brought me so much pride. You restored the balance in the great circle. You remembered. And I ,as well as the other great kings, thank you. But as to how i am here, it is a long tale. That begins and ends with Scar.

Simba: Scar?

Mufasa: Yes my son, Scar. He has returned from the netherworld...How i cannot say. But the why is much more clear. He seeks revenge. He seeks to overthrow you and asscend to power once more. He has already returned to the pridelands and the effect has been instantaneous.

Simba: This explains the hyenas and the Irregular movements of the herds...They are being influenced by Scar...but why have you returned?

Mufasa: The other great kings and I have decided it best for me to temporarily return...until Scar is returned to the netherworld...(Simba was worried about the pridelands, About Nala, Kiara, Kovu and so much more but at that moment

he melted and all he could manage to say was...)

Simba: I've missed you dad.

Mufasa: And I you son. But this is not to be forever. I will return to my place among the stars when Scar has returned to his place of torment.

Simba: Well, regardless, we should return to the pride. Your subject will be waiting to welcome thier king home.

Mufasa: No Simba, I am not the king anymore. My sun has set. This is your pride. You are the king.

Simba: Of course. You're right. As usual. But lets get going. I'd like Kiara to know her grandfather.

Mufasa: I want to know my grand-daughter. (with that the two great kings began thier decent from pride rock's peak towards the rest of the lions. However Simba hesitated.)

Mufasa: Simba? What is it?

Simba: Its just...I want to apologize. Regardless of scar i still think its partially my fault for being in the gorge that day...

Mufasa: Simba, Simba, do not think on it. I never once blamed you. I would jump into that stampede a hundred times to save you. Now what is it that the meerkat and his large friend say...Ah, yes…_Hakuna Matata. _It's in the past.

Simba: None the less…let's get Scar for good

Mufasa: Simba can I ask something of you?

Simba: Perhaps we should try diplomacy before we fight scar…

Mufasa: Yes

Simba: Deal.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

(Simba sat on a raised out-cropping with Kovu. He wasn't happy he had to do this either)

Simba: Kovu, i need to ask something of you. But don't just accept because I'm the king. Think it over.

Kovu: Simba, don't worry so much.

Simba: Kovu, Scar is alive. Its why my father is alive too. Scar has come back from the beyond.

Kovu: Scar is what….

Simba: Back from the dead Kovu. And gathering the hyenas…that's why I need you.

Kovu: Anything you need Simba.

Simba: Go to Scar…infiltrate his army. Tell him whatever you must to gain his trust. You were _his _heir before you were mine so it should not be too hard. Then find out his plans. But as soon as you know what he's plotting, you leave get out. Tell me ASAP and we'll stop him.

Kovu: I'll do it (At that Kovu leaped down from the outcropping and began to leave pride rock)

Simba: Kovu, one more thing…be careful what you believe. Scar has…a way with words like you cant even imagine.

Kovu:….Ok. But where should I look.

Simba: Try the elephant graveyard, beyond the northern border. If that's not it search the outlands…

Kovu: I'm on it. (Kovu then sprinted off to the North leaving Simba to contemplate…He had to warn the whole kingdom. Immediately. He roared the way he and Zazu had worked out long ago as a signal. Within minutes the hornbill was zooming down to meet him.)

Zazu: You called sire?

Simba: Yes, gather the Herds…I need to make an announcement. To address the entire kingdom.

Zazu: Yes Sir, at once. (The Hornbill sped off leaving Simba alone yet again. However this didn't last long either as Nala came walking out onto the outcropping. _Oh boy she's not going to be happy that I haven't told her_ was Simba's first thought.)

Nala: Simba, what's all the commotion about? Your dad is alive. You've been back here all day… (Simba cut her off.)

Simba: Nala you may want to lay down.

Nala: Ok…(She obeyed and stared at him quizzically) So?

Simba: Scar has return from the beyond. That's why my Father has too. That's why the hyenas have been getting more and more daring….Kovu has gone to gain Scar's trust and find out his intentions.

Nala: You sent Kovu to Scar? Alone? Kiara is going to be furious…

Simba: Yes. And I've sent Zazu to gather the herds. I'm going to make an announcement to the whole kingdom to be careful for a while. Just in case.

Nala: Just the same you shouldn't have sent Kovu alone. Perhaps we should send Vittani as well. They are half-brother and sister and she is Scar's daughter…

Simba: Great idea. I'll go find Vittani now.

Nala: Where would you be without me? (At this statement she nuzzled him and allowed him to get going. Simba found Vittani lounging on a rock at the front of the den. Je quickly explained the situation and Vittani left without a second thought for the elephant graveyard. Simba was clearly stressed and looking for a break began to stretch out and yawn on the rock Vittani had vacated)

Mufasa: Not being lazy are we Simba?

Simba: Huh? What? No. I…I…

Mufasa: Ha-ha…relax you're fine. It seems you have quite a good hold on this.

Simba: Thanks *YAAAAAAAOOOOWWW* but it's only the beginning…(At this moment Zazu flew up.)

Zazu: Sire, the herds are gathered and await you sire. (Simba Roared, stretched, and trotted off towards the tip of pride rock thanking Zazu as he went. When he got to the edge he stopped roared as loud as he could and waited for silence to fall)

Simba: Animals of the Pridelands! There is something you must know! The hyenas it seems have a leader and are becoming more and more daring. Take whatever cautions are necessary to protect yourselves and your kin. If trouble arises find a way to get word to me. I shall help in any way I can. Thank you. (Simba heard worried shouts and whispers as he turned and walked back to the main of pride rock. He knew he was in for a long couple of weeks at least. Possibly months. But he knew one thing for sure…he was not going to let Scar ruin his kingdom's peace and stability.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Please Read & Review!

(Simba was simply furious. How dare the hyenas interrupt the lionesses in mid-hunt. He was getting really frustrated with them. It had been two weeks since he'd sent Kovu off to find scar and still he had nothing. Simba was beginning to worry; he hadn't thought it would take him this long. After-all he had inserted himself into Kiara's life in days and had begun to gain Simba's trust immediately after. And although he worried, Kiara was simply distraught. She had heard of Scar and his cruelty. Simba couldn't bear to see his daughter in such distressed so he went to ask his father a favor)

Simba: Dad I need a favor.

Mufasa: Of course simba.

Simba: Can u talk to Kiara, try to calm her. Talk to her about Scar's easier aspects. If he has any. But you knew him before I became what he is right?

Mufasa: Yes Simba, I did. But all of my brother from then is gone…I shall try to calm her none the less.

(Mufasa lumbered off. Looking for his granddaughter. He sniffed the air and caught her scent…trailinf\g down from…the very top of pride rock. He trotted up the path to the place he once sat with simba. He found her crying silently to herself. He came up alongside her and lay his paw across Kiara's shoulders. He growled softly)

Mufasa: Hey girl, don't lose faith. I know Scar. I watched him change into what he is.

Kiara: See! Then you know what I'm crying for! He's terrible.

Mufasa: Well my young girl, let me tell you the story of a young lion named Taka.

Kiara: Taka? I've never heard of him.

Mufasa: Ahaha, I wouldn't expect so. He died long ago. He was consumed by worry and fear. But let me start at the beginning…Long ago a great king had two sons. One born minutes before the other. They grew as brothers. They played games in their cub-hood without a care in the world. It was blissful. Then one day the King took the firstborn up here to this very promontory at sunrise, where I once took your father and where I know he has brought your dear Kovu, the king though to bring his son in secret. But the other brother came in the shadows, unseen. The King told his son that everything the light touched would be his kingdom one day. That one day he would rule these lands as king. Taka confronted his older brother, jealous, but they managed to talk it out. Then one day they went to mess with a badger in its den and Taka got injured. At the royal shaman something tragic happened. The shaman was overcome in prophecy and he told Taka that his life would fall apart. That his brother would essentially be responsible. After that Taka ran from the shaman his injury untreated and scarred. He turned black. Began to push those he had once cared for away. He grew moody and hateful. He eventually killed his brother. He used all others to his advantage. Only to get what he wanted. It would eventually be the end of him.

Kiara: You just told me the story or Scar didn't you?

Mufasa: I did. And it's that selfishness that is going to keep your dear Kovu alive. He's a young able lion. And my brother in all his manipulative ways, will keep him alive if only just to use him Kiara.

Kiara: You really think so?

Mufasa: I do young one.

Kiara: Well I hope he's alright, wherever he is….


End file.
